


Lynx

by Spectral_Aspen



Series: Cats Shed Like Woah [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Character, Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Canon What Canon, Child Abuse, Mostly original characters, Other, elitism, north american magics, original 12 auror families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectral_Aspen/pseuds/Spectral_Aspen
Summary: Lucia was so determined to help Harry in part because of her own backstory.Also, I want to explore North American Magical Culture, and I want to do so beyond the little bits JK gives us that seem to ignore a lot of amazing things (like the existence of First Nations peoples and thevastpotential for natural/Earth magics).
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cats Shed Like Woah [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743451
Kudos: 1





	Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to pretend this touches on canon all that much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little infodump and set-up for Lucia's life. We also get to see exactly how Lucia is related to Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit, I known nothing about the eastern US, nor about rich people. If you notice I get anything wrong about Lucia's (very minimal) time in the eastern US while being a part of a rich family please let me know!

Lucia knew from a young age that she was to marry Adrien. The Graves family and the Jauncey family were two of the original twelve families to come to the United States from Britain to become aurors. The Twelve didn’t intermarry too often, not like the Sacred Twenty-Eight in Britain, but they did tend to marry into families if they had no ties within the last several generations so as to keep relationships strong.

The marriage contract had been drawn up the moment Lucia performed her first bit of accidental magic at one of the biennial Original Twelve Family Gatherings, the first held at the Jauncey Estate since she’d been born. Lucia had animated one of the carvings on the Jauncey family hearth. Jauncey Manor, Maine, USA, had lynxes carved around the main family room hearth. Everyone attending the gathering had crowded in the family room, and the polite and formal overtones had made the adults quick to hush any attempts at playing by the children. Lucia had been bored out of her mind, and just thought the lynx had looked like a really big and adorable cat that she wanted desperately to play with. The carving had come to life and climbed all around the hearth, like portraits do in their paintings. It had taken a few minutes for anyone to notice what had happened, but once someone did everyone had quickly gathered around and congratulated her parents for producing “such a delightful and precocious child.” 

The marriage contract had been arranged less than a week later.

Adrien was five years older, and his father, Albert Jauncey, was the current heir to the Jauncey family. Adrien’s mother, Sarah Jauncey, was a member of the Smith family from Britain, and she was very traditional and strict. Adrien’s father was rarely home, but when he was the man was cold, easily angered, and intolerant of any form of outspoken behaviour or disobedience from both Sarah and Adrien.

Adrien himself was, as Lucia would realize many years later, a product of his upbringing. He saw his father go out and work, and his mother stay home and keep up the house and properties, and he saw those as the defined roles of a married man and woman. Adrien saw his father yell and shout and physically beat his wife, and experienced such behaviours himself, and he grew up thinking that was normal.

Lucia hated the whole family from the moment she met them.

Lucia never excused Adrien’s behaviour, she never forgot a single encounter, but she understood it and, eventually, forgave him for it, even though it would take years of introspection and counselling to do so (and it was done very,  _ very, _ grudgingly, and only because she had ensured he died ‘mysteriously’ years beforehand).

Lucia’s father, Abraham Graves, was the third son of the second son of the head of the Graves family. This meant that, even had he been close to the top of the family in terms of inheritance, as a woman she wasn’t in a position to inherit anything. Her older twin brother, Logan Graves, would inherit their father’s chain of apothecaries, and Lucia’s purpose in life was to be married to someone that would increase their family’s position. As the lower family marrying their daughter into the more powerful family Lucia often found that her father bowed to the demands of Adrien’s father with little argument in the hopes that Albert wouldn’t have any reason to break the marriage contract.

Lucia’s mother, Jacqueline Graves, was from France. She couldn’t care less for the Jauncey’s family structure and was determined to teach Lucia to be a confident and strong young woman. Jacqueline was Lucia’s best and only ally against the Jauncey and Graves families, and she made sure to take Lucia to visit her side of the family as much as she could. Despite her best efforts, those visits occurred two or three times a year at most. Lucia loved her British-French family and the visits in the summer, but her favourite yearly visit was the one that always happened the week before Yule. 

Lucia would get to go to Britain, and would stay with her aunt Josephine Malfoy, uncle Abraxas Malfoy, and cousin Lucius Malfoy at their beautiful family manor. The cousins were close in age, only a year apart, and that week was always Lucia’s favourite week of the entire year. She was very close with Lucius, and it was a running joke between their mothers that Lucius was actually Lucia’s twin instead of Logan because they looked so similar and got along so well.

Logan was the opposite of Lucius. Logan took after their father as much as Lucia took after their mother. Logan was introspective, quiet, and rarely went outside. Lucia loved going outside and exploring (though she too was quiet), and Logan would always rebuff her while Lucius would pretend to grumble and groan before following her with poorly hidden excitement. 

Logan was no help with anything, and Lucia often was the one standing up for him and getting into fights on his behalf. These fights, if they ever occured in the presence of Adrien or his father, were met with swift and aggressive discipline for both Lucia and Logan. Lucia would get a hard cuff to the head and a tense and angry lecture later from Mr. Jauncey and Father; Logan would get a disapproving and angry lecture from Father and a stern word from Mr. Jauncey. 

Lucia always felt like there was a hole in the pit of her stomach whenever she got into trouble, because while Adrien was never the one to discipline her now, she knew that, once they were both older, he would be. Adrien always looked so  _ furious  _ whenever she “acted out,” and every day she lived was a day she was older, and thus a day closer to her marriage to Adrien. 

Lucia treasured every moment in Britain and France, because she knew her mother wouldn’t care what she did as long as nobody was irreparably hurt and nothing illegal was discovered. She and Lucius could wander the woods with twigs in their hair and mud on their clothes, screaming at the top of their lungs for hours upon hours, and as long as they returned home in one piece (or, at least, walking and coherent) Jaqueline and Josephine would delight in cleaning them up and feeding them supper, asking after their adventures all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Grammatical errors?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Grammatical errors? Cultural corrections?


End file.
